


i need to be youthfully felt 'cause, god, i never felt young

by Marenke



Series: AUgust 2020 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, F/F, Fallen Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: The angel stared at the succubi, who flicked her tail back and forth, like it had nothing to do with her.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: AUgust 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: AUgust 2020





	i need to be youthfully felt 'cause, god, i never felt young

**Author's Note:**

> does it count? no idea. prompt for day four is angels & demons so

The angel stared at the succubi, who flicked her tail back and forth, like it had nothing to do with her.

“Mizi, I know you broke it.” It was a vase, gifted from god to the angel. Mizi, blowing her hair out of her face, stared at the broken vase with disdain. “It had nothing inside, Mizi. This isn’t Pandora’s box. You will not get any despair out of this.”

Mizi’s tail kept flicking, hypnotizingly, from one side to another. The angel sat down, grabbed her girlfriend’s hand, and Mizi kept looking displeased. 

“I didn’t like the color of it, Hadriel.” The tail flicked over a feather quill that had been made from Archangel Michael’s own feathers, and it fell to the ground. “Too white. _Pure_.”

Hadriel sighed. Mizi kept not looking at her. 

“Mizimael.” Hadriel called, softly, and the mention of her angelic name made her stiffen. “Listen, I can’t know what you’re going through if you don’t speak about it.”

Mizi nodded, and then her eyes went to Hadriel’s face, hands gripping Hadriel’s tighter, as if that, if she let go, the angel would go away, claws sinking into holy skin.

Hadriel always had to control herself to not burn Mizi’s skin. It was always worth it.

“It’s just - all those things remind me from, you know. Before.” _Before_ , that elusive time-before-time when Lucifer had fallen, and taken with him swatches of dissatisfied angels. Mizi had been one, and Hadriel, her star-crossed lover, the two now on opposite sides of the coin.

It had taken her millennia to be able to have permission to walk on Earth, and after that, she’d been set on finding Mizi again. When she did, Mizimael barely resembled the angel she had know: wild hair a dull shade of red, eyes now as dark as midnight, the once golden tone of ichor now charcoal. _They burnt_ , Mizi had said when Hadriel asked, _I burnt._

Hadriel remembered she cried, and Mizi had looked at her with amusement in her eyes, hands on her hips. _What did you think it happened, Hadriel? That we fell, passed through Heaven and Earth and crashed, and did not burn?,_ to which Hadriel had replied, _I cry for the pain you must’ve been through, because I know you did not cry for yourself._

Ever since then, Mizi. Mizimael was no more: she had fallen, she’d been mourned, and Mizi stood in her place.

“I can put them away.” Hadriel suggested, and Mizi’s tail flicked once more. Left, right, left, right. “I can lock them away form you.”

“It’s not that.” Mizi shook her head, hair cascading around her in beautiful waves. “God was so kind to you. I wish he’d given Lucifer the same treatment.”

Hadriel pursed her lips, bit her tongue. She had fought in that war. Her side had won.

“Many problems would’ve been avoided, wouldn’t they?” Hadriel offered, tentative, and Mizi nodded, letting go off Hadriel’s hands. 

“Yeah, guess they would. Sorry if I’m in a foul mood. Work’s been hell.”

Hadriel laughed, and Mizi’s smile was blinding. 

“You don’t say?” Hadriel rose from her seat, and set to grabbing the items off the floor, including the shards of the vase. “Really?”

“My boss is a devil.” Mizi giggled, and she snapped her fingers, the vase coming back to its normal state, although it did not seem to glow anymore. “Oh, it lost the power.”

“Seems so.” Hadriel grabbed the vase, analyzing it for a moment. “Couldn’t’ve been important if it was given to me, right?”

Mizi shrugged. Hadriel set the vase aside, and let go.


End file.
